1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to steering columns, and in particular to a steering column housing which is easy to manufacture and assemble, is light weight, and is less costly to manufacture than prior designs.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, vehicle steering columns were formed from heavy gauge metal tubular housings fixed to the firewall and dashboard of the vehicle. Articulated and telescoping steering columns became more massive as a direct result of additional metal tubing, universal joints, and more parts. By their very nature, these structures were designed to be rigid so the operator maintained positive operational control of the vehicle at all times. Today steering columns are made substantially the same way with complex structures and rigid heavy metal materials, resulting in too much additional weight and unforgiving structures in collisions.